Lisa vs Rachael: Fall Of DOATEC Mini Story 1
by Scrooge
Summary: COMPLETED...A mini story from a trashed fan fiction before Dokugumo Ureeru Tsurugi came into play. This is the first of four stories, hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I know, I know...I'm posting too much, you don't have to tell me. But come on, I have a lot of good stuff I want the people to read. What else am I going to do with all of my work, let it sit on my computer idly, looking at the bytes and bits and1s and 0s go by? Not a chance. XD

I have a few mini-stories from a trashed DOA fan-fic. Those that read my stories know what I'm talking about. Before Dokugumo-Ureeru Tsurugi came into play, I was writing a fan-fic that was getting me no where fast. I basically wrote the WHOLE 15+ chapter story, until I looked back and realized that it sucked. Yes, it was horrible. So I warned them that soon I would have some mini-stories. They are already written and ready for posting, but I just didn't know when.

I was already posting every Sunday, then when Entrapment came into play, I, now, find myself starting to post every Sunday AND Thursday.

I'm not posting the entire horrible fan fiction. I'm only posting the good stuff. The chapters where the fights are happening. This Thursday, be sure to check out my site and cause I will be introducing a new short 2-chapter story titled "Lisa vs Rachael - (Fall Of DOATEC Mini-Story) - Part 1"

In the original DOA RPG on the Tecmo forum boards, Lisa was a bad girl (antagonist) working for DOATEC, just like in Amnesia. As I said in the "End Credits" of Ryu vs Murai, we had no idea of Itagaki's ideal position for Lisa, so we created one for her to contribute to the storyline (still surprised that the participants and I were strangely close to the presented Lisa in DOA4).

Also in the RPG, during a Lisa & Ryu encounter, Ryu managed to turn her to the good side as she helped Ryu and the ninjas penetrate DOATEC fortress for a final showdown. But during the time, Ryu was having that long battle with Murai, Donovan managed to turn Lisa back over to DOATEC, problem is, the ninjas just don't know it yet.

So here's the first of four stories from the trashed fiction. Let me know what you think and enjoy.

**

* * *

Lisa vs Rachael - (Fall Of DOATEC Mini-Story) - Part 1 **

"Here we are." Lisa said as they reached the top floor of the DOATEC building.

The two women made their exit out of the elevator doors as Rachael followed the guiding Lisa to their location. Lisa kept at a steady pace, they knew they were pressed for time to plant the C4 and make their exits in time for detonation; she didn't want to waste a second idling around waiting for an intrusion to become a distraction.

Rachael, however, was somewhat marveled by DOATEC's layout. Though she was captured and kidnapped to these buildings before, she never really took any time to be amazed of all the rooms and laboratories this one floor alone. Maybe, it was because she was too busy fighting for her own life and escape to be marveled by DOATEC's beauty.

"Donovan has really done good for himself." Rachael said keeping her eyes attached to the building's scenery.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked still keeping a steady pace heading for the labs.

"Look at this place." She said. "Money, power, established, how did it all start?" She looked at Lisa for confirmation.

Lisa only sighed. "It doesn't matter any more." She gave a loyal chuckle. "By the time we're finished this entire building will be leveled.

Rachael smiled back. "Right, you are."

The ladies reached their destination. They now stood in front of two large doors marked "Research Lab".

Lisa inputted the code on a keypad just outside the locked doors. "HE9C-02L". The red light turned green and the doors slowly began to open.

"Get ready." Lisa warned Rachael for possible security, clones, or any other individuals that may be awaiting them behind the opening doors.

The two stood their fighting stance watching the double doors smoothly, yet slowly, creep to its full "open" status.

"Oh great, no one's here." Lisa gleefully said to Rachael as she quickly scanned the room to assure no one avail.

"Good, let's get these planted and get the hell out of here. I'm already tired of looking at this lab."

"You and me both." Lisa replied. She then directed Rachael. "This way."

Lisa lead the way to a cabinet full of chemical experiments. They were marked with a label marked "Caution: Flammable Contents".

"This is it." She pointed at the bottom shelf of the cabinet. "We just have to plant the bomb here and…" Lisa suddenly stopped as soon had a gazed puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Shh." Lisa remarked. After a few seconds of pause she asked Rachael. "Did you hear something?"

Rachael stood at alert listening for the slightest sound her ears could pick up, but in the end all she could do was shake her head. "No. What did you hear?"

Instead of answering the question, Lisa stayed quiet with her ears at full alert, after a brief pause she replied. "Plant the bomb, I'm going to take a peek outside."

"You sure?" Rachael asked. "You want me to come with you?"

Lisa smiled shaking her head, "No time." She said emphasizing on their time constraint. "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself."

"Okay, be careful."

Lisa turned until Rachael stopped her, "Wait," She said and leaned down to pick up a nearby wooden board. "Take this."

Lisa graciously took the weapon. "Thanks." She said with a smiled then turned to take her leave.

She slowly walked to the exit of the lab, snooping cautiously her surroundings for any unknown intruders. Rachael continued to look on until Lisa was out of view's sight. She turned back to concentrate on her own task at hand.

Rachael pulled the bomb out of its bag and began to enter a series of codes given to her by Lisa. "Remember to look for the red light." Lisa's words echoed through her head when she gave the instructions to Kasumi. "Afterwards, meet us back here." She remembered her saying to the others. Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate, had all split up to plant their bombs in various locations instructed by Lisa within the building. Ryu, however, wanted to meet Donovan face to face to end their quarry once and for all.

Seconds later, she was done as the red light on the bomb illuminated. "There." She said in a smiling accomplishment. "Now to go find Lisa and get the hell out of here." She stood and turned and in front of her, Lisa was standing the wooden plank in hand.

"Oh hey, did you find anyone out there?" She asked.

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Yes," And surprisingly, she rammed the end of that wooden plank hard into Rachael's gut.

Rachael fell to her knees, letting out an aching moan and holding her stomach tight and Lisa finished her sentence. "It was me all along."

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

Okay, now that this mini-story is complete, be ready next month when another mini-story will be presented.

Other than that. No big news, except that the other stories are coming along great. I writing one of my favorite parts to Dokogumo-Ureeru and I just thought of a new twist I can add to Amnesia. Unfortunately, it's way in the later chapters, so I won't be able to get any impressions months from now.

Also, if you ain't pick up Ninja Gaiden: Black go get it. I finished up a good 70 of the game (that includes storylines and mission mode). My only gripe is the Master Ninja difficulty that awaits me. Oh well, that personal stuff. On with the story.

Here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy and as always, please R&R. :-D

* * *

**Lisa vs Rachael - (Fall Of DOATEC Mini-Story) - Part 2**

Rachael looked up at Lisa with a surprised look in her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Following orders." She replied as she swiftly kicked her fallen opponent hard in the stomach again. Lisa stood over Rachael and readied her wooden plank by lifting it into the air. "Forgive me, Rachael. But this needs to be done."

Lisa swung down as hard as she could, but before the thick board made contact with any part of Rachael's body, she quickly caught the plank pushing it away from her vulnerable face.

Lisa stayed resilient as she continued to try to use her own strength the force the board own onto her victim. After a bit of a power struggle, Lisa failed in her attempt as Rachael moved the wooden weapon away from her face. The board safely crashed to the ground and Rachael used Lisa's stumbled balance to kick her in the buttocks as she stood and recomposed herself.

Lisa quickly did the same as she dropped the board and retrieved a knife she hid in the backstrap of her bra.

"I never liked you from the beginning." Rachael spoke. Lisa kept a strong cold eye on Rachael as the blonde woman continued. "I knew Ryu couldn't have changed you so easily."

"Oh he did change me, Rachael. But it was Donovan that made me realize what's more important. Morals or the bills."

Rachael's lip twitched in anger. "You selfish little twit."

"We do have our own little matters to settle anyway."

"Right, you are."

Lisa readied her weapon. "Then let's make this quick."

"Gladly." Rachael replied as she quickly began her attack.

Immediately, Rachael was surprised at Lisa's fighting skills. Of the short time Lisa joined up with her, Ryu and the others, she never fought the enemies of DOATEC, so Rachael was never able to experience her fighting style. Lisa showing to be a great match. She was quick, smart, and extremely relentless.

Lisa used the knife to her advantage, not to cut or slice her enemy, but to use it as a distraction for open counters. While Rachael paid more attention on not getting slain, Lisa would quickly deliver an off-guard punch to her ribs or face. During this encounter, Rachael was unable to even land a single punch. Lisa's resourcefulness and cunning tactics was easily wearing down Vigoor's fiend hunter.

After a few more landed punches, Lisa managed to cut Rachael on her arm then kicked her hard in the stomach sending her flying across the ground a good distance away from their position.

"He knows all about your little crush, Rachael!" Lisa exclaimed.

Rachael didn't know what she was talking about, but she did return a cold stare as she slowly began to stand.

Lisa then mockingly spoke. "'Oh Ryu, I love you', 'Oh Ryu, you're the greatest'. " Lisa gave a laugh. "You are too pathetic."

Rachael felt embarrassed to know of her secret being revealed in such a manner.

"And tell me, what were you going to do about the woman he's with now? Or were you just going to be the slut you are and fuck him anyway?"

That statement boiled Rachael's temper as she launched a full attack.

"That's it!" Lisa yelled as she blocked Rachael's punches. "Fight me!"

The two fighters exchanged blows. Lisa managed to cut her same arm again, but this time Rachael didn't respond to the pain at all. She continued her focus on bring down her mocking opponent. After some time, Rachael gave a hard punch to the side of Lisa's face. Lisa spun from the attack and she quickly lowered her body to give a quick and good leg sweep, forcing the woman to the ground. Without hesitation, Lisa readied her knife and struck down aiming for Rachael's head; but the hunter was quick as she moved causing the blade to hit the steel ground.

"YOU'RE NOTHING!" Lisa yelled out as Rachael retreated trying to give so good distance between the two.

Lisa stood and the blood from the cuts was starting to cover Rachael's arm.

"Is this what happens when a lonely female spends too much time hunting? You think Ryu wants a woman like you?"

"You sound like you want him for yourself."

"Ha!" She mocking laughed. "He couldn't handle a woman like me. I have no need for him. You're the only one I want."

Rachael arched an eyebrow.

Lisa practically yelled in aggression as she spoke. "From the day I came to your side, all you did was provoke me. Treated me as if I couldn't defend myself. Giving me orders as if I was some pheasant slave. Slamming my head against the desk, slapping me around whenever you pleased. You thought I was just going to let you get away with that?"

Rachael gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about that scared look you gave me when I slapped you for talking smack to me." Rachael replied tauntingly.

Lisa's face cringed in anger and rushed in on an attack on Rachael. Still keeping her knife in hand she gave every attack possible to her opponent. Some were successful and some weren't forcing Rachael to play the defense to protect her own life. More blows were exchanged between the two and Rachael successfully took every offense given to her while still staying cautious away from the knife.

Soon enough, Rachael had the battle in her hands as she began delivering hard lefts and rights to Lisa. At each blow, Lisa was losing more and more of her composure, and then Rachael readied herself for a final punch to send her opponent to the ground. Lisa still showed off her quickness as she ducked under the punch and drove the knife into Rachael's leg.

Rachael let out a loud scream, but it didn't stop her from grabbing Lisa's hair, pulling her up and giving her a hard forearm right to the bridge of her nose.

Lisa stumbled back for composure as Rachael removed the blade from her leg. Rachael then looked at Lisa and still saw her stumbling. She arched an eyebrow until she realized what had just happened.

Lisa was already bleeding from the nose from the forearm attack, but for some reason her eyes were closed. Then Rachael noticed Lisa's eyes were covered in blood…Rachael's blood. The warm, stinging blood from Rachael's injured arm temporarily blinded Lisa. Now was better than any chance to take the advantage as she didn't hesitate to run towards Lisa quickly driving the knife into her stomach.

She instantly felt the sense of victory, when the blade pierced into Lisa's flesh and her blood spurted onto the attacker's hand. Rachael, then, added more emphasis to her assault by forcefully driving the knife upwards cutting more of her victim's flesh, as well as her insides.

Lisa screamed and her eyes popped open ignoring the pain from Rachael's stinging blood traces, but now in shock to the horrid metal blade which mutilated her stomach. Rachael then used her force to push Lisa's body up against a nearby wall with the blade still intact in her belly. After releasing her, Rachael only watched Lisa's body slowly slide down the wall into a sitting position.

Lisa was still alive; her own tears washed away the blood remains from her eyes. She sat panting and crying, "I'm so sorry, Rachael." She said apologetically.

Rachael still angered. "That won't save you now; it won't be long until you're dead." Rachael then picked up the wooden plank. "Or maybe I could make it easier on both of us and end it now."

"This is all my fault." Lisa said. She slammed her fist into the ground. "I'm so stupid."

Rachael arched her eyebrow, and with anger still in her voice, "What are you talking about?"

"I did turn good, Rachael. I really did." She explained. "But when Donovan kidnapped me, he started talking in his smooth voice." She wiped tears away from her face. "Tell me how much I needed him and how much he needed me. He got me to believe everything he was saying." She looked at Rachael. "I really did turn good."

Rachael dropped the wooden plank and listened on.

"But when he started talking about money and opportunities." Her sobbing and sniffles began to break her words. "And I have so many troubles in my life. And I swear…" She paused with another sniff, looking up to the bright lights on the laboratory ceiling, "God he knows how to talk."

Rachael expression showed much remorse to the fallen Lisa.

Lisa turned her eyes back to Rachael. "I just gave in. I'm so sorry."

Rachael first looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. I'm sorry for calling you those names." She continued until Rachael spoke and stopped her.

"Shhh, it's okay."

"No it's not. Look at me." She said pointing at her blood covered shirt with only the handle of a knife sticking out of her stomach with blood oozing out. This caused Lisa to cry even more. "It's hurts, Rachael." A tear fell down Rachael's own cheek from the sight. She knew not whether if Lisa referred to the blade or her own emotional pain. "I'm dying." She slammed her fist into the ground again. "I'm dying cause of my own stupidity."

Rachael wiped her tears away then stated, "Come on, let's get you some help." She walked towards her and attempted to grab and carry her, but Lisa immediately refused.

"Don't bother. It's too late for me."

"No, I won't let it end like this, I'm part to blame."

"No, you're not." She sniffed. "You had every right to slap me around like you did. I'm just sorry none of those didn't slap any sense into my head." Lisa grabbed a nearby bag and pulled out the detonator to the explosives. "The code is EB24. When you get everyone out, enter the code and push the button." She handed Rachael the remote.

Rachael took the remote but then pleaded with Lisa. "Please let me help you. I can't let you die like this."

Lisa gave a pleasant smile. "There is just one thing I want you to do for me."

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Ryu."

Rachael's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but Lisa continued.

"I don't want him to know I went back to Donovan. He was so happy to see me alive again. That was because he thought I was safe and still on his side. Please, I want him to remember me that way." She sniffed again. "Just tell him I died fighting off some clones, but please don't tell him about our fight." She looked at Rachael deeply. "Please promise me."

With slight hesitation, Rachael nodded. "I promise."

"Now go, make sure everyone is safe, then push the button."

"What about you?"

One last tear went down her eye as she gave another sniff. "By the time you push that button, I'll already be dead."

* * *

SugoiByoshin: Brings tears to my eyes everytime i see Lisa doin somthin bad, hehe, these two gals fighting should cause much jigglage, ;) 

**Hehehehe, I know Lisa is really a perfect little angel. Problem is, every story that involves her is always around the time she was still in DOATEC. So I decided WTH, and made her good at the end of this story. I know it's a dramatic twist, but hey, I had to bring more tears to your eyes. XD **

---------------------------------------------

thunderxtw: Wow, another story? You sure are into this stuff, aint ya? I would submit other stories that I have in the works, but its already hard enough on me now, so I don't think I need to stress it.

I liked the story. Ever since I've played Ninja Gaiden, I took a liking to Rachel. She's cool. And here you have Lisa up to her evil tricks again in this story.

I'll keep a close eye on this one.

**Whew, tell me about it. I'm exhausted keeping up with the stories, but I really do like the way they are turning out. And to think, there are 3 more that I want to put out here. hehehe.**

**And I think we know your certain "liking" to Rachael...hehehehe :P **


End file.
